


论坛：请喂我一点幸村精市比赛的安利

by WeavingMist



Series: [POT][幸真] 职网paro [2]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 08:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15748236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeavingMist/pseuds/WeavingMist





	论坛：请喂我一点幸村精市比赛的安利

1L 楼主  
　　  
各位球迷小哥哥小姐姐求拯救！  
　　  
楼主最近一次出差在机场等转机晚点的时候头昏脑涨看了一眼电视，正好在放网球比赛（后来才知道是录播），还是美网决赛来着。以前不是体育迷，也是第一次好好看网球赛，然而这一场一看就转粉了……幸村精市的打得太好了！（楼主啥也不懂只能这么简单粗暴地形容）  
　　  
心潮澎湃了十二个小时终于落地，第一件事就是开了流量搜，结果！所有新闻稿都是“退役啦退役啦”夹杂着各种对于光辉往日的回忆杀，巅峰时期急流勇退虽然是很帅，然而明明打得还这么好，年龄不到三十岁（讲道理他长得比实际年龄还小）……（难过）就想向各位求一点网球运动科普，幸村的比赛和个人资料什么的去补！！！  
　　  
入坑之后发现已经没有去现场看比赛支持的机会了，楼主对自己入坑的时机+这么多年错过了网球这么美的运动感到绝望TAT  
　　

　　  
2L  
　　  
沙发！  
　　  
心疼一下楼主哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈（不）遥遥恭喜村哥退役还能圈粉  
　　

　　  
3L  
　　  
楼主新人啊！欢迎！  
　　  
现在的网球运动基本是三个管理协会，ITF是老大，ATP管汉子，WTA管姑娘。  
　　  
（楼主看的男子，那就先主要讲男网）  
　　  
大型比赛基本上是：  
　　  
四大满贯：澳网（室外硬地），法网（室外红土），温网（室外草地），美网（室外硬地）  
　　  
ATP世界巡回赛：1000大师赛，500系列赛，250系列赛，年终总决赛，挑战赛，ITF男子巡回赛（数字代表冠军积分）  
　　  
奥运网球项目  
　　  
每种赛事都有相应积分，奖金，以及举办地和场地类型的区别。世界排名就按积分累计来算，具体方式和网球规则什么的，找点资料+多看点比赛就知道啦。  
　　  
Ps网球真的是一项很美妙的运动，现在发现还不晚！！  
　　

　　  
4L  
　　  
3l真是专业2333~ 那我来稍微讲点幸村！  
　　  
楼主看的美网是全年最后一个大满贯，硬地赛事是村哥强项，打得好很正常，而且虽然退役了，其实竞技水平还算在巅峰期…  
　　  
各个场地特点还是很明显的，红土（毕竟是真土）球速慢，经常一拍子打不死；草地（毕竟是真草）弹跳不规则，技巧要求蛮高，经常出现非常神的球；硬地就是水泥铺了塑胶面，球速各个球场虽然不太一样，但总体球速快反弹快，而且这种场地最多。  
　　  
幸村硬地打得最好，草地应该排第二，红土就2333了。有个ATP500赛，巴塞尔室内硬地赛（不受阳光+风干扰）简直是村哥的神域（x），我没记错的话从他23岁那年开始已经六连冠了…包括年终总决赛（伦敦室内硬地）也是三连冠。不过今年巴塞尔和年终之前就退了所以不会去了（sad）  
　　

　　  
5L 楼主  
　　  
楼上真的好可爱啊www感谢各位小天使！！  
　　  
就我看的那场比赛是决赛诶，而且是从后半段开始看的，前面打到1：1，后面直接两盘结束了，真的觉得幸村（粉丝是喜欢叫他村哥吗哈哈哈？）打得好轻松啊……  
　　

　　  
6L  
　　  
欢迎楼主加入锁定体育台大军。  
　　  
这几年男子网坛还蛮有趣的，以前（我开始看的时候）还是费纳分庭抗礼，慢慢到四巨头称霸（基本上是80，85后），新生代（90后）没戏唱，后来95后慢慢又涌现出来一批百家争鸣的，澳洲小克，荷兰德米，德国大小兹维列夫，然后日本的幸村和真田。95后到目前为止没有特别一家独大的，世界前八积分差距都不怎么大，各有各的风格，比赛都挺好看的。  
　　  
幸村算是亚洲选手里很早熟的，刚转职业第一年（应该是20岁）就打到过巡回赛半决赛，22岁大师赛冠军+澳网亚军+美网亚军，23岁每项大满贯都进四强，24岁就拿了第一个大满贯了。  
　　  
他退役那天很突然，就像楼主说的那样没人想到。真要说起来幸村巅峰期蛮长的，基本上24岁开始到今年都很稳定高位。按一般球员来算是第一波巅峰期刚刚过，作为亚洲选手来说25岁之前就开始拿大满贯的这么多年除了89年张德培之外应该是没有了。对比一下真田是近几年才成熟，前几年基本上是大满贯稳定八强，有时候四强。  
　　

　　  
7L 

回复5L：哈哈哈哈哈哈楼主看村哥比赛的话，他最大的特点就是稳啊！说实话直播和录播给人观感都没什么两样，不像隔壁小克状态起伏巨大，有前两盘没后两盘（真的没黑他！！），也不像真田各种耐磨各种硬撑各种悲壮，救心丸也不怎么要吃…  
　　  
回复6L：不知不觉暴露年龄哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！  
　　  
大满贯跟村打到五盘的相比起来不是那么多，特别安定，打球扑克脸，也不喊，场上看着安静然而下手非常狠，时不时露一把boss的王霸之气（不），常用套路发球外角Ace接原地侧身正手or反手一个大角度搞定23333  
　　

　　  
8L  
　　  
伪球迷看球+听解说也蛮多年了上来略微讲下感受2333  
　　  
幸村看上去打得轻松最大的原因我记得上次德米评价说是“他前三板打得很好”，回合就会短一点。稳也是有道理的，他脚下移动还有发力方式都很巧妙，步子基本不用多调整就自然到位，前臂卷带用的蛮多，说巧妙也不一定那么恰当，但反正是最适合他自己的方式，不像一般年轻球员依赖肌肉力量和耐力。  
　　

　　  
9L  
　　  
接着上一层的讲：  
　　  
不过这个不耗身体的打法现在看来是有原因的，他退役发布会上不是说自己童年时期的旧症影响肌肉强度和承受力嘛，甚至一开始就知道自己职业生涯不会长。再加上他这么多年参赛赛程排的没别人那么满，伤病控制得也很好（对比一下就比他大一岁左右的真田，今年三月份伤到现在，半年多了还回不来），当初走职业道路的决定真是，一言难尽，感觉很多故事……  
　　

　　  
10L  
　　  
回复9L: 我懂你……  
　　  
就他退役发布会上不是还讲“开始网球生涯的时候就知道不能够像自己希望的那样长，所以每一天都抱着是最后一天的态度去工作”这样的话嘛。想象一下当时的处境，估计大家都觉得打职网是痴人说梦吧…  
　　  
虽然幸村讲这话的时候轻描淡写的，但他就是天大的事也只讲一点或者干脆啥都不讲的风格otz，前几天那篇村哥医生的访谈谁记得？里头好像有病情细节。  
　　

　　  
11L  
　　  
回复7L：看破不说破，文明礼貌尊老爱幼（抱拳）。  
　　  
7L讲的医生访谈链接在此：奇迹，和让它出现的人们  
　　  
看完之后我真的很佩服幸村，算是对他有了新的理解吧。医生透露的内情也能解释他的风格和整个人的气质，除了一直以来“都知道自己想要什么”之外，还有隐隐约约“就算一场豪赌也要试一试”的悲壮感…好了不抒情了。  
　　

　　  
12L  
　　  
幸村技术挺全面的，我上次看过一个技术解析帖，讲他最主要的是精准度特别高而且击球点很低，往往刚反弹就打回去了，对面反应时间就缩短了。但是体能+耐力和其他顶尖球员差一截，基本上战术也回避持久战。  
　　  
基本上年初（休赛期刚过）的比赛成绩都很好，24岁拿的第一个大满贯就是澳网，然后一个亚军，再之后三连冠，今年还是亚军。  
　　  
Ps楼主不是想找幸村比赛的安利吗？大家推荐一下自己喜欢的比赛呗。  
　　

　　  
13L  
　　  
天哪这楼都是些什么大神啊？点进来一看各个回复都写了这么长居然没有一个提幸村的脸？？？！！！  
　　

　　  
14L  
　　  
楼上真是第一个吃螃蟹的人!（抱拳）  
　　  
本颜粉喜欢幸村22岁第一次澳网决赛打小克，虽然是亚军！但那个天才少年横空出世意气风发的样子真心是太戳人了！！！那场是我看的幸村第一场比赛，虽然是五盘打到长盘9：7输掉的，但是直接转粉！  
　　  
当时第四盘0：3落后连下六局扳平+最后发球胜盘局四个Ace球love game保发一共花了不到50秒看得我惊呆，后面第五盘很明显小克也专注度回来了hot shot连发，赛后对着小克温和微笑+颁奖典礼夸人，风度超优雅啊……（那时候毕竟年轻，五盘还和人死磕23333）  
　　

　　  
15L  
　　  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈13l真是勇士·抓重点小能手，本颜粉围观了很久了话都不敢讲哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！幸村的颜值大概是整个男子网坛公认的好看？  
　　  
我印象中村哥就打过两个决胜盘长盘吧，另一场是前年打真田，温网决赛，这个就夺冠了！就现在几个顶尖球员，大兹小兹草地高手，小兹小克幸村硬地，真田红土强项，小克红土也厉害的，德米比较神奇看不出有啥特别擅长的场地，间歇性超神23333  
　　

　　  
16L  
　　  
排楼上！我也对那场印象深刻，最后反正是看哭了（主要是真田的锅，这位真的是，持久战看得人撕心裂肺）  
　　  
那场我记得的有忘了第二盘还是第三盘末尾一个长拍回合，好像打了三十几拍，他俩那个跑动距离真是吓人，真田那一分里落点都顶得很深，村哥站位都到底线蛮远了，两个人底线对拉特别稳，角度打得都很开然而真田太能跑了，最后制胜分是一个截击小球+上网侧身正手小斜线，那一分打完看村哥走回底线的速度都慢了…  
　　

　　  
17L  
　　  
真田粉表示，真田和打幸村的比赛真的太经典了…  
　　  
他俩就是草地水准相差不算太大，打起来经常抢七，硬地幸村胜率高，红土真田胜率高，上次真田印第安维尔斯+迈阿密连亚真的心酸（。  
　　  
那次温网我第五盘根本没看完，虽然真田比赛经常性有长盘，但他那个特别坚韧的求胜欲望和幸村神域气场的对撞实在是火花四射。我的感觉是幸村的预判特别准，不管是打谁，基本上引拍动作出来了就知道大概线路，这估计是球感吧。  
　　  
就这场比赛录播我大概看了两遍，记得很清楚：赛点那分就是真田网前假动作，但幸村方向判断对了然后直线inside-out穿越，真田叫挑战然后回放是界内球…  
　　

　　  
18L  
　　  
回复11L：这楼颜粉怕是真的少hhhhhhhh不过讲道理，竞技体育又不是娱乐圈，有脸长得好的吸引人来看就很好了，真正坚持一直追比赛（不管是某个球员还是不管谁的比赛都看）的还是会关注运动和比赛本身居多吧  
　　  
回复14L：您太谦虚了，他俩真的各有强项，真田红土大师赛毕竟是连胜不断的人，村哥只是一个红土打到四强就很好了的偏科生hhhhhh  
　　

　　  
19L 楼主  
　　  
哇感谢大家！今晚就去把这两场大满贯决赛找来看！  
　　  
听上去好像幸村和真田的比赛比较激烈？是球风针锋相对的关系吗？  
　　  
我目前补到的资讯好像他俩是认识很久的朋友？（以及他俩这个战国组姓氏也太巧了吧哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈）  
　　

　　  
20L  
　　  
友情？（笑而不语）  
　　

　　  
21L  
　  
楼主太天真了。  
　　

　　  
22L  
　  
村哥粉真田。  
　　

　　  
23L  
　　  
村哥吹真田。  
　　

　　  
24L  
　　  
村哥爱真田。  
　　

　　  
25L  
　　  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈快够！不要给人家刚开始看球的纯洁楼主卖这种毒cp安利哈哈哈哈哈！  
　　  
不过……  
　　  
有一次如日中天·村哥回答记者问题，人家让他评价一下自己的对手们，其他人村哥就讲了一下他们性格很好/技术特点和强项/期待之后的每一次比赛，到了真田直接一耸肩淡定开吹：  
　　  
“真田会是最好的网球选手，他的成就会超过我自己。”  
　　  
（当时真田还没拿大满贯）给个眼神你们自己体会.jpg  
　　

　　  
26L  
　　  
回复25L：你这毒安利才比较专业吧哈哈哈哈哈哈！  
　　  
村哥今年的法网也可以看一下，照我看来是他这么多年红土赛事全程状态最好的一年，半决赛胜小兹，决赛打赢连续半年状态超神的德米也是不容易了。  
　　

　　  
27L  
　　  
说到法网…居然没人提这个梗?  
　　  
今年法网第二周开始的第一天正好是真田生日，村哥就发了个推祝“某人”生日快乐（然而真田今年年印第安威尔斯决赛输给村哥之后伤退休赛了），然后（终于）夺冠了又发了一条cue这位“某人”叫他快点好起来（没眼看）。  
　　

　　  
28L 楼主  
　　  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈没事楼主已经不是纯洁的人了www不过竞技体育环境下的这么深厚的感情真是……很少见啊……  
　　

　　  
29L  
　　  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈楼上的大家都太给村哥留面子了，完全不提以前和红土比赛相爱相杀的血泪史哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！然而其实我印象中有一场红土还是很神的！  
　　  
就去年马德里半决赛横扫小兹，我个人认为那场是村哥所有红土比赛里最帅的一场了。那一场村哥几乎没有非受迫性失误，小兹的球旋转很强，大范围跑动能力和身体柔韧度也很好。但那次村哥基本是抢高点下手+前场小角度抽正手，而且反拍直线压边线or底线一打一个准，真的帅哭我（ps那场应该是2：0搞定的，不知道我有没有记错）  
　　

　　  
30L  
　　  
排楼上！！我其实，莫名喜欢幸村打红土…虽然他打得并没有那么顺手，但那种平时打球看不到的求胜欲望和拼搏感，真的很动人。而且追了他那么多年的比赛，很明显能看到红土场上每一次都在尝试不同的战术，近几年来摸到门道，稳定性也提高了。  
　　  
“一个从容淡定者付出的努力”很安静，但是很深刻的这种感觉，我觉得蛮感人的。  
　　

　　  
31L  
　　  
回复30L：卧槽你的这个形容…  
　　  
我也喜欢幸村打红土，记得有一场是前年法网决赛打真田，我个人认为这是幸村跟真田的所有红土比赛里他打得最有倾略性的一场。最后结果当然是拼不过，但是在红土上和真田拼到五盘，三盘抢七，不容易了（。  
　　

　　  
32L  
　　  
排楼上，我也特别喜欢前年法网决赛！真田夺冠往地上一跪，然后提着拍子走上来在网前握手拥抱，村哥那个阳光下疲惫但是闪闪发亮的赞许眼神真的，大概可以用“美丽”来形容，还给真田拍了一下衣服上蹭到的土哟…  
　　  
村哥跟法网的缘分也很搞笑。他一直喜欢法国嘛，法语讲的很好（赛后采访直接说法语的那种级别），而且是历史文化艺术粉（并不像个运动员的爱好），一直很想在罗兰加洛斯夺冠，然而他红土真的和硬地没法比，不过法国的大家都还很喜欢他就是了233333 今年退役前（终于）拿到了第一个法网冠军，终于全满贯了之后就退役了…  
　　

　　  
33L  
　　  
楼上说到全满贯，我突然想起来村哥好像是去年就金大师（就是所有1000大师赛都拿过一遍）了？按他这个半养老（不）赛程，全年参赛平均不多过十五项，但每次参加成绩都很好，所以排名也到过世界第一，但是连续的时间没有小克和小兹长。他医生讲这个赛程安排纯粹是身体没法负荷持续大强度的训练，所以边打边调休（？），蛮明智的。  
　　

　　  
34L  
　　  
楼上记得没错！村哥去年拿的罗马大师赛的冠军！这个比赛我记得他八分之一决赛，半决赛和决赛统统打满三盘，当时新闻还讲说他估计过度疲劳，然而最后还是赢了！  
　　  
我印象最深的是幸村疯狂的那一波硬地跨年连胜，应该是他26岁的时候年末，连下上海+巴黎+伦敦总决赛冠军，来年澳网卫冕，迪拜公开赛冠军，接下去又是印第安威尔斯+迈阿密北美阳光双冠（这么听上去真的好吓人啊），扫了一波冠军之后他就去休息了，最后直接空降法网23333  
　　

　　  
35L  
　　  
回复34L：没错我也记得那波神级连胜，真的参加的比赛就没输过一场，太吓人了……阳光双冠真心心疼真田拿两个亚军（。  
　　  
以及我开始心疼楼主了，我们一下子给扔这么多东西要补到哪个年头哈哈哈哈哈哈！  
　　

　　  
36L 楼主  
　　  
回复35L: 不用心疼我！我OK的！感谢大家扔给我这么多村哥超神的比赛啊…  
　　  
唉，我去看了上面11l给的链接，再看你们说的这些他表现出来的竞技状态，背后心酸艰难真的不是我这种外人可以轻易想象的。大概作为一个错过了他整个职业生涯，没办法想你们一样陪伴他的进程的新粉，能做的就是去补他的各色比赛啦！  
　　  
那他退役了之后有什么打算啊？会去做教练吗？  
　　

　　  
37L  
　　  
教练难说，他估计还是会尝试点新东西的那种性格吧，不排除直接跑去搞艺术的可能哈哈哈哈哈哈！楼主你去翻村哥推特，简直完全不像个运动员！老是转发各种室内设计，上次旅游跑去米兰阿玛尼酒店（是壕的待遇）拍人家的墙壁和瓷砖，硬是拍得跟什么材质艺术照一样……  
　　

　　  
38L  
　　  
没错……我自己的亲身经历，上次去看巴黎大师赛，顺道有一天跑去卢浮宫居然在门外碰到幸村了!!  
　　  
偶遇路人居然都是在博物馆而不是运动场周边/购物中心这种地方，好像还有蛮多人有这种经历的，我有充分理由怀疑村哥去打比赛的一大目的就是顺路去逛博物馆/艺术展/听音乐会/看戏23333333  
　　

　　  
39L  
　　  
卧槽羡慕楼上！！  
　　  
回复36L：就像37l讲的，幸村上次退役发布会上还没有细说，但好像他接了个运动杂志专访，到时候出来了估计会讲得更多一点吧。预祝楼主补比赛愉快！！  
　　

　　  
40L 楼主  
　　  
好的！！！真心感谢大家！！！  
　　


End file.
